


Protective Family

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Protective Family

Looking up from the book you rolled your eyes at yet another loud argument coming from another room in the house, you knew exactly who the voices belonged to Steve and Bucky, and you knew the argument was about you. 

Getting up from your seat you made your way to the kitchen to refill your glass of water and to get closer to the door to try and hear better, looking down Hall you couldn’t see them but you could hear their voices clearly, shaking your head at the heightened voices you left your glass on the counter and walked down the hall. 

“Buck, I’ve told you the answer is no!” Steve shouted at his friend getting an eye roll in response, bring his hand to his temple he rubbed it “Steve, please it’s not like I’m asking to much?” Bucky finally said after seeing that shouting at each other wasn’t getting them anywhere, “Buck, you know how I feel about this” “I know, but you know my feelings too Steve” sitting down next to each other they both put their heads in their hands. 

Hiding behind the door your face was twisted in confusion at why they were fighting about you again, hearing movement you looked into the room and saw that both of them were heading towards the door, panicking you ran back up the hall towards the kitchen, getting in the room you sat back in you chair and picked up the book also turning the radio on again to make it look like you didn’t hear anything, watching them walk into the the room they both looked at you before coming to sit in front of you.

Feeling eyes on you, you looked up to their faces and lowered your book “can I help you two?” You asked like you didn’t know anything “(y/n), we have something we want to ask you?” Bucky spoke flashing a smile your way, rolling your eyes and crossing your arms over your chest you sat there waiting for the question after a while of no talking you started to grow annoyed “well spit it out! What are you two up to?” “Will you go on a date with me?” Feeling your mouth drop open you stared at Bucky lost for words, turning to Steve you saw his smile “are you ok with this Steve?” You asked in almost a whisper, watching him nod as he kept his smile in place “Buck is my best friend, and I know I can trust him with my little sister” feeling the smile form on your face you jumped to you feet and tackled Steve to the ground “thank you Steve!” Standing up you looked at Bucky and nodded your head “yes Bucky I will go on a date with you!” 

It was the happiest you have ever been in the year of 1941.


End file.
